1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox for a stepladder and more particularly pertains to holding items at a location on a stepladder for ready access with a toolbox for a stepladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices securable to a ladder is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices securable to a ladder heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding items therein for ready access are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Des. 324,272 to Thiel discloses a ladder tray attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,240 to Hershey discloses a handyman's toolbox and ladder accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,435 to Winter discloses a ladder tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,394 to Schmid discloses a article holding tray assembly for ladder. U.S. Pat. 5,242,031 to Ashley discloses a ladder accessory.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toolbox for a stepladder that allows tools, screws, bolts, and the like to be held and hung at a location on a stepladder for ready access by a user of the stepladder.
In this respect, the toolbox for a stepladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items therein at a location on a stepladder for ready access.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toolbox for a stepladder which can be used for holding items therein at a location on a stepladder for ready access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.